Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep15: It Came From Outer Space
by RoxieDivine
Summary: A creature is loose on the streets of Dib's home town, and its presence starts to make the other Irkens act strange. Meanwhile Dib notices that Zim's behavior has gotten more blizzard, he begins to search for answers. Can he find what he's looking for before it's too late?
1. Previously on Invader Zim

**Previously** **on Invader Zim...**

 **THEN!**

The chaotic actions of four Cadets has the lives of our favorite characters in a tail spin! They have attacked one another, and create havoc in the streets of Dib's home town; not to mention they played a hand in the destruction of human property while endangering the life of an innocent human. And now four out of the five cadets have been sentenced to death!

The Tallest have just sent a clear message to the collective; they will stop at nothing to keep their power. But unknown to them their one Irken enemy has grown in numbers, Tak and Goalit have banned together in hopes of insuring the future of the Amons and their race, and have convinced Zim of his destiny as the future Tallest.

However, the enemy has created a monster that may ruin our chances of Peace. How will this berserk Koi change the fates of our hero's?

 **NOW!**

 **Season** **1** **Episode** **15:** **It Came From Outer Space**

 **Episode Summary:** A creature is loose on the streets of Dib's home town, and its presence starts to make the other Irkens act strange. Meanwhile Dib notices that Zim's behavior has gotten more blizzard, he begins to search for answers. Can he find what he's looking for before it's too late?

 **Author's** **Note:** This Episode is the sequel to _Invader_ _Zim:_ _Renegades Season_ _1_ _Episode_ _14: Danger is Lurking._ So if you have not already read it please do so before continuing. And if you are new to series entirely please start reading at the beginning with my Fanfiction Novel- _Invader_ _Zim:_ _The_ _Beginning_ _of_ _the_ _End._

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **P.S:** Thank you for reading and please review!

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine


	2. Part 1

**Author's Note's:** Episode 15 here we go! Thank you for reading and please review!

 **Disclaimers: I Do Not Own Invader Zim**

 **Episode Summary:** A creature is loose on the streets of Dib's home town, and its presence starts to make the other Irkens act strange. Meanwhile Dib notices that Zim's behavior has gotten more blizzard, he begins to search for answers. Can he find what he's looking for before it's too late?

* * *

 **Episode 15: It Came From Outer Space (Part 1)**

 **(Three weeks after Joseph's release)**

 **[Location: just below Zec]**

 **{Time: Midnight}**

This was by far the most monstrotic thing they had ever done...

However, Captain Ogre and the other members of the Royal guard did not speak up as the Tallest moved to open the containment unit that held the monster in all its demented glory. Captain Ogre shivered at the unconscienced creature before him, as it was laid down on the dirt.

It was hard to believe this unpleasant looking think was a clone of the great Koi. They had to be mad to bring a berserk to life, than again Captain Ogre always knew the Tallest were mad, he also had no doubt they killed the captain before him.

Yes, he knew of their treachery, but was too afraid to speak against them.

They all were!

"How long until it awakes?" Red asked.

"Several minutes." Captain Ogre answered, shakenly.

"Then we should go before he comes to." Purple said, his voice was just as nervous as Captain Ogre felt.

Red nodded his agreement, and in seconds the Tallest, and their royal guard reenter their shuttles, and head back up to the safety of Zec.

Seconds pass, and the creature they have left behind lies there, motionless. Then suddenly its glowing neon blue eyes snap open. It pushes itself to its feet at lightning speed, looking around, sniffing the air. He moves to head north, when the change of wind catches its attention, there is an enemy nearby.

He can smell him, and he wants him dead!

The monster changes direction and heads east, his thoughts echo only one desire.

The blood of his enemy!

* * *

 **(Minutes later...)**

 **[Location: Within Dib's home town]**

 **{Time: 12:15 AM}**

The hunger…

The creature had never known such hunger! It growled slightly as the unpleasant feeling in his gut, the urge to eat began to boil up to new heights.

He needed to feed soon!

The night was completely silent wrapping the creature in its warm blanket of peace, but this peace was only a façade for deep in the silence an enemy was lurking, he could smell it just west of his own position, just below the floating city of Zec. However, the creature ignored the warning for the time being. He after all had more important matters to handle, he could not fight on an empty stomach. The cool night air wisped around him as his large shadowy silhouette crept along the roof tops of Dib Membrane's home town in search of an opening.

Finally he found it…

An open window!

The creature crept into the small opening as if he was a cat squeezing himself through the smallest of spaces. His glowing red eyes searched the room he had entered. It was a kitchen! The creature sniffed the air, it could smell humans, but while he wanted flesh it was not human flesh that he desired.

The Creature crawled across the room on all fours and opened the refrigerator hopefully. It devoured everything in its sights, but nothing was satisfying the hunger!

It knew what it needed…

Meat, but real protein was hard to come by these days. Only a privileged few received any and this house hold was not one of them. The creature growled in frustration.

Big mistake!

"Hello?" The creature froze as the voice of a small female child filled the air.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

The creature closed the refrigerator door instinctively knowing that the young human offspring would not be able to see it in such poor lighting. It turned towards the staircase just in time to see the child in question.

"Mom, Dad? Is that you?" The small girl was no older than 5 or 6. The creature could see that she was holding a teddy bear and was trembling slightly! He backed up towards the open window slowly. The last thing it wanted to do was frighten the girl.

"Mommy" The child whispered and then she turned towards the open window, as if sensing something was there. Her eyes widen as she caught a glimpse of a dark silhouette as large as a tiger standing on the window sill.

The creature just stared at her its red eyes never blinking. Finally it put it's finger to its mouth and said "SHHHHH" Then in a blink of an eye it climbed up out of the window from which it came, and out sight.

The little girl dropped her teddy bear and screamed!

* * *

 **(Hours later...)**

 **[Location: Josh's Apartment Complex]**

 **{Time: 07:00 AM}**

' _Okay something isn't right!'_

Joshua Campbell tensed at the thought, usually when he went to pick up their promised rations from their new Landlord; an Irken grouch who would be all too eager to remind him just how pathetic he really was, but today he found that said rations had been place in an envelope in front of their apartment door.

It was odd to say the least, and to his surprise his day only got weirder from there.

"Bro you're going to be late for school!" he screamed at the curtain that hung up like a wall in the room. Sadly since their apartment only had three rooms, a kitchen, a living room and a bathroom; the boys had to make their own bed rooms by hanging up sheets. Josh's was in the living room, while his brother's was in the kitchen right in front of the window. "Joseph I'm serious-" he barged into the makeshift room to find an empty blowup bed, and the window wide open! "Not again!" Josh groaned out loud this was the fifth time this week alone, that he had found out his brother had been sneaking out at night! And he was sure there were other times that he hadn't caught him too.

' _Seriously Zim!'_ He wanted to find another explanation but there wasn't one. He knew his old foe had been sneaking out, because he caught him doing it! It was three nights ago, Josh had gotten up to get a glass of water, but when he went into the kitchen he saw that Joseph's bedroom had been torn down, and a dark shadow of Zim was crawling out of the window. He wanted to confront him, but he thought that Zim would tell him when he was ready, but he was beginning to doubt that now!

He was sure it had something to do with Zim's Amon status, he knew from the book that he had stolen from the forbidden library that his Irken ally was going through a change. However, said change was not described in the book he had. Of course it was call _The Worthy Ones: Volume One!_ It was very possible "the change" was discussed more deeply in another volume.

' _Maybe I should return volume one and take the next.'_ It wasn't the first time he had thought this. However, he was almost caught last time, and the heat of the trail was still too hot! Which is why he was so fed up with Zim right now! Didn't he know the risk! Sure he was going through changes, but that didn't mean he had lost all sense of control!

Right?

Josh rolled his eyes and grabbed his books and then with a great big 'Humph' he left the apartment to wait for the bus at the end of the drive way.

This was getting out of hand…

' _Getting out of hand? More like is already out of hand!'_ Josh thought bitterly. He groaned as the bus came into view 15 minutes later. Usually Zim would be rushing up to him by now in full disguise and ready for school. He'd also be armed with a story to why he wasn't home in the first place.

But Zim was nowhere in sight!

The bus stopped in front of him and Josh got on as slow as possible hoping to buy his brother some more time, but there was no need for Joseph was already on the bus! Josh's eyes narrowed as he went to take his seat beside him.

"Where were you?" He growled softly.

Joseph sighed obviously tiered. "I told you I've been going to the gym in the morning to help with the stress of having the Irken police constantly breathing down my neck."

It was the same excuse every time!

"You're usually not so late" Josh pointed out.

"I'm sorry I lost track of time" Joseph snapped.

"And what you brought your school uniform with you?" Josh was in full integration mode and it showed.

"Yes, is that a crime or something?" Joseph growled.

He was lying through his teeth and Josh knew it!

"You know what I can't handle this right now!" Joseph got up and moved to another seat.

Josh just watched him go! _'This is defiantly out of hand"_ he thought. Once again he wondered if he should voice his concerns to the rest of the resistance. After all everyone knew something was going on, that much was obvious! However Dib had not told them about Zim being an Amon, he felt like he didn't know enough to explain it properly to them.

And it was true.

Dib only know the basics, and the basics were that Amons were a pure breed of Irken, they went through a lot of changes. Said changes made the subject moody, and exerted a lot of pain, and stress on their body. The subject got taller, and stronger, and from what he saw from Koi, they could turn into enormous beast.

Was that what the change was?

Was Zim turning into a monster like what Koi had been at that factory several weeks before?

Josh wasn't sure, but the fact still remained, and that fact was this was escalating far too fast and it was very unsettling to say the least. Josh just stared at the back of his brother's head as helpless as ever.

' _What is going through that mind of your's Zim?'_ he thought. _'And why won't you trust me enough to tell me?!'_

The bus came to a stop in front of the school snapping him out of his thoughts. He groaned as he watched his brother rush off and went straight in without waiting for him. He shook his head knowingly…

Today was going to be another long day!

* * *

 **(With James...)**

 **[Location: 1st Pd.]**

He didn't know what was up, but it was obvious that something was!

James looked around his first period class almost as if he had just woken up in the Twilight Zone; and for good reason! And that reason was because it really felt like he had. Just the day before everything was normal, but today everything was anything, but normal. And he noticed it from the moment he stepped into the room.

On a normal day in first period James would walk into laughter as the Irken Cadets picked on their latest victim, or boasted about their resent test scores. But today the cadets were strangely quiet and today's lesion was already waiting for them on the board. The teacher, Mr. Kantar was nowhere in sight! It was totally bizarre to say the least, and it only got weirder from there!

The Cadets kept scratching at their chest nervously; each one in same spot, right where Zim said An Irken's squeedlyspooch is located! Not one of them spoke; they just went about their work as if doing otherwise would mean almost certain death!

And It wasn't just James who notice the bizarre behavior, every human student in the class kept glancing there way but what they didn't know was that Mr. Kantar first period class wasn't the only class room that seemed to be in the Twilight Zone!

* * *

 **(With Rachel...)**

 **[Location: School clinic]**

Rachel Hearting stepped into the clinic and was imminently met with a waiting room full of Cadets.

"Oh Miss Hearting there you are" The Nurse Mrs. Peg almost sounded relieved to see her.

"Mrs. Peg what's going on?" Rachel was shocked. Since she had no first period class she always helped out where she was needed, and when she got the heads up that she was needed in the nurses office this was not what she expected "Is something going around?" she asked.

"Oh Irk no!" Mrs. Peg assured her. "Trust me as unsightly as you humans are I am still a nurse. I would never intentionally get anyone or anything ill"

"Then what's wrong with them?" Rachel asked.

"I can't say for sure" Mrs. Peg looked thoughtful "I haven't seen this kind of behavior since the last-" she stopped as if catching herself. As if she was about to say something she shouldn't.

"Since the last what?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing" Mrs. Peg assured her. "Just help me with this lot."

Rachel obeyed and to her surprise the room only got fuller! _'This is insane'_ She thought _'what in the world is going on?'_

* * *

 **(Back with Josh, and Joey)**

 **[Location: School Courtyard]**

 **{Time: Lunch}**

It was so bizarre, it was like an Irken ghost town.

Josh looked around him in disbelieve, most of the Irken cadets had gone home and Josh was more than frustrated and he wasn't the only one!

"What do you mean you don't know what's going on?" Mark whispered harshly to Joseph as the all sat down to eat at the usual spot under the great Oak Tree.

"Believe it are not just like you humans don't know everything about your kind neither do we!" Joseph snapped back.

"It's so strange though" Rachel said trying to be careful about encouraging Joseph's temper to spike up even more!

Joseph didn't answer, he was far too busy wolfing down some chicken. It tasted so good! And it was exactly what he needed right now!

"I'll say" Keff exclaimed as he set down. "The Irkens are so out of whack that their serving us real meat today!"

Josh's eyes widen "Wait did you just say the chicken's real!" he asked the panic was evident on his face.

"Yeah isn't it great!" Keff exclaimed.

Josh eminently bashed the chicken out of his brother's hands.

Joseph growled as it hit the ground "I was eating that!" he snapped.

"But it's real meat!" Josh explained and the stopped "Wait why aren't you swelling up?"

"Yeah" Mark agreed "I thought Irkens were allergic to meat!"

"Well obviously I've been on this planet long enough to be used to it!" Joseph snapped and then snatched up Keff's chicken and began to wolf it down.

"Hey that's mine!" Keff exclaimed.

The rest of the group scooted a few inches away all, but Josh who was staring at his brother with a look of fear!

Joseph simply ignored him and continued to wolf down his food.

Mark's eyes met with Rachel's, she gave him a slight nod and then turned to give Josh a knowing look.

Josh knew that look; it was a look of concern, not just for Zim but for the remaining members of the resistance; preferably the ones that were sitting around Zim at that very moment. He coughed nervously. "I need some BBQ sauce for my chicken" he stated and rushed off as fast as his legs could carry him.

Joseph didn't even seem to notice his absence and to James dismay he snatched up some more chicken this time from Rachel's plate.

"It's okay I'm not in mood for meat today anyway" Rachel assured him.

But James couldn't relax, not when being around Zim caused such distress. It was as if his inner instincts were warning him, he couldn't explain it, but somehow he knew that being around Zim was dangerous; and he wasn't the only one who thought so.

' _I have to find out what's going on!'_ Josh told himself as he entered the school cafeteria. _'I'll stay up all night if I have too'_ It wasn't what he wanted, no Dib wanted Zim to know that he was trusted, but at the same time he knew that he couldn't wait for things to get any worse. _'I'll stay up and follow Zim when he leaves tonight. I'll find out what's really going on, one way or another!'_ he vowed as he grabbed a few BBQ sauce packets from the front counter.

"I'm telling you there's no other explanation"

Josh froze as he heard a voice talking somewhere to his right and around the corner.

"Crazy, I am not crazy I am a medical expert and I know what I am talking about!"

Josh peered around the corner to see Mrs. Peg talking on her communicator, the large screen that hung in front of her from her PAK was just visible enough to see who she was talking to.

It was the Tallest!

"Are you sure about this?" Tallest Red asked his voice only a whisper.

Josh could tell he looked nervous and Tallest Purple looked even worse than him.

"Yes My Tallest the cadets and all of the staff are showing all the symptoms, I don't know how or why but there is no mistaking it. Someone is going through the transformation right now!" Mrs. Peg said gravely.

"But that's Impossible!" Tallest Purple yelled and to Josh's surprise the Irken leader sounded as if he was in tremendous pain! "You know as well as I do that Koi is dead. And no other worthy one has been born in years. How can one possible be going through the change? And why would it be loose in the city?!"

"I know this is hard to believe, but all signs point to this conclusion. My Tallest we must help it! A Worthy one going through the transformation is a hazard to itself as well as those around it. We need to find it and contain it before this escalates!"

"Peg our men are too thin right now looking for the Renegades." Red hissed.

"Please sir, we need it alive, besides you know it will have no memory of who, or what they are. Memory is the last part of the change, it'll hurt anything that moves, and it'll be threatened by everything around it!" Peg insisted.

Josh tensed, they were talking about worthy ones, and according to Mrs. Peg one was loose in the city. His thoughts imminently went to Zim, he already knows the Irken is sneaking out at night. _'So Zim is causing all of this.'_ Dib thought. _'The change, it must be effecting everyone, But why would a worthy ones presence cause half the cadets and staff to grow ill?'_

' _And what was this Transformation that Mrs. Peg was talking about?'_ Josh wasn't sure but he could only guess she was talking about the beast state that Koi had been in the day they met. And if that was the case...Josh gulped. According to Mrs. Peg this creature was a threat to everyone's well-being, human and Irken alike!

' _And if it really is Zim, I can't let him hurt anyone; he'll never forgive himself.'_

' _I have to find out what this Transformation is!'_ he decided. _'I can't help if I don't know what I'm dealing with. Maybe I can go to the dome and press the brain for answers.'_

"Very well we will send our best soldiers to bring him in" Tallest Red answered. "Hopefully we reach him in time!"

Josh backed away slowly; it would appear that lunch would have to wait. He needed to make plans to go to the dome tonight! After all if the Tallest were afraid of this thing then it must really be a serious threat.

' _I have to stop it even if it is Zim, before it hurts anyone or worse, for the very fate of Earth Depends on it!'_ He raced off then not knowing just how right he really was!

* * *

 **Episode 15: It Came From Outer Space (Part 1) END**


	3. Part 2

**Episode 5: It Came From Outer Space (Part 2)**

 **(Back with the Tallest)**

 **[Location: Zec]**

"I thought you said you would handle this!" Tallest Red hissed once the transmission was cut off.

"My Tallest I assure you that the best course of action is to let the two fight for dominates." General Kazar spoke softly. "You both knew this kind of thing would happen." He smiled. "One Amon going through the transformation is manageable, but to have a berserk rogue added in the mix...Well you knew that would only fuel Zim's own transformation. He feels threaten now the change will come on faster, in hopes of self-preservation. He may just go rogue now."

"Do you think we care if he goes Rogue?" Tallest Purple managed to growl despite his pain.

"Do you really think that we care if anyone goes rouge especial HIM!" he turns to Red and growls harshly. "I told you that we should have killed him when we had the chance but no you had to allow the computer brains to banish him!" Tallest Purple clutched his stomach painfully. "Now he's finally started growing and it's already bad enough that we have to deal with one being so close, one that mind you we recreated and released into the city below!

"If we had disregarded the brain's decision and killed Zim we would have lost our position as the Tallest. We were far too new to be breaking the rules!" Red hissed.

"At least we would have finally been rid of him!" Tallest Purple was practically at the other's throat.

Tallest Red gave a low warning growl as his claws began to unsheathe. "So you think you can pin this all on me uh? Well it wasn't just my decision to let the other one loose. You could have spoken against me, put your foot down for once..."

"Why so you could threaten me like you are now?" Purple hissed.

"My Tallest please there is a matter at hand." General Kazar spoke more softly this time. He knew all too well how dangerous his leaders were when they were like this. And even though he too was an Amon, he was far too under developed to stand a chance. They'd kill him for sure; so it was beast to be careful.

Red and Purple stood their ground staring each other down. The fact that the both had manage to rule together for so long had shocked their entire race; and for good reason! Most Amons who managed to live through the change would fight each other for dominance it was after all tradition, but Red and Purple chose to rule side by side. It was the first time in history that any Amon had ever done this and it seemed to work out…for the most part!

General Kazar cleared his throat "My Tallest I know this is not something you want to hear but one day you will pass on and leave this world behind. No being lives forever, even we Irkens can die, and when that happens someone will have to take your place as the next Tallest. And if you keep getting rid of the competition there will be no one left! Our race will fall! Is that what you want!"

Red and Purple growled with deep frustration, and not because the general was wrong. No it was because they knew he was right!

"And what would you have us do?" Purple hissed.

"It's already been done." General Kazar said. "Just let the two fight this one out, let nature take its course. Then once Zim is dead the donator will eliminate the other as you programed it to." General Kazar advised. "Then this whole mess will be over."

Purple took a deep breath knowing all too well his self-control was far less gone then his companion's was. "He is right" he stepped back as he spoke giving the other some much needed space to calm down in.

Red forced himself to take a step back as well. "Fine we go as we had planned, but that beast better hurry along, this is killing me."

"You have to remember this is still Koi." General Kazar reminded him. "He maybe berserk, but not even a mindless beast attacks a potential threat head on without first evaluating the enemy's skill set."

The Tallest knew he was right, but that still didn't help the pain.

"Very well, just keep an eye on it!" Red hissed, as he stormed out of the room.

General Kazar simply turned back to the camera feed of one of the many spy drones following the berserk Koi. He was sleeping in the dark caverns of the seward pipes. The glow of the monsters claws gleamed back at him, making even him shiver in fear. It was a monster, however he wouldn't count Zim out just yet; the male had a way of out doing the odds against him, no matter what.

This was going to be a close fight.

' _Oh yes this is going to be a very close fight.'_ He scoffed his orange eyes glowing "A very close fight indeed."

* * *

 **(Back with** **Cadet Scamooch)**

 **[Location: School]**

 **{Time: 7** **th** **Pd}**

The pain was unimaginable…

But Cadet Scamooch refused to go to the nurse.

Why?

The answer was simple really; if he went to the nurse she'd send him home on bed rest. And going home was the last thing he wanted to do, and for good reason! He was still no closer to finding Zim, and any moment now the renegades could launch an attack; especially if they say this weak state of the Irken race as an opportunity.

Of course he knew what was going on and he hated it…!

When he was younger he didn't quite understand why the presence of a Worthy One would make you sick, but now that he was older it really was a no brainer. An Irken body could detect a fully developed Amon from a mile away. And Since the Amons where a pure and more powerful breed of Irken it was the natural instinct for lesser Irkens to obey them and fear them. And that was acctually what was going on!

The Irken Cadets and the Staff were sick with fear! In fact it's been known that if the intensity of the fear were to get too high an Irken could die from it. So of course having even one around was nerve racking to say the least. Of course he had no doubt Zim was the cause of all of this, most Irkens had no idea Zim was really an Amon because he step down. However since Cadet Scamooch was once a pupil of General Kazar (as Zim had once been) he knew these things.

Cadet Scamooch stiffened a moaned and tried to focus on the task at hand. He was currently in the middle of taking a test. It was a test on Mechanical Mathematics, his last class of the day and this test would be one of the many that would decide his future in the Irken Military. Which is exactly why he couldn't afford to be distracted, him or anyone else in the room for that matter.

Cadet Scamooch stole a glace to his left at the thought, beside him the human Joseph was busily working on his own test. He didn't know why but he had the urge to talk to the human, but ever since about three days ago, the human had been distant. Not that they were ever close in the first place, but the two had foraged some sort of friendship, at least the cadet thought they had. However, the boy seemed to have no desire to have anything to do with him as of late.

Did he change his mind? Was he mad at him after all? After all, it was his fault all of this happened in the first place, and that fact alone made him feel sick! He knew why Cadet Rene had targeted Joseph, and that was because Cadet Scamooch had thanked him for saving his life.

The other cadets had no idea of Joseph's involvement until then and it made him sick! After all, the human did save his life, why he wasn't sure, but it didn't change the fact that he did it! And how did Cadet Scamooch repay him?

He got his house burnt down and his brother almost met an early grave!

Cadet Scamooch forced himself to look away from the human and continue his work it wasn't easy. He still couldn't get the look of betrayal that had been on Joseph's face the day of the fire when he told him that they were all monsters. Had the human boy really thought somehow their two races could find some common ground? Did he really think that they could learn to value and respect one another?

And if so why would he want them to? The boy was always so complicating like that, asking questions that got the cadet thinking dangerous thoughts.

 _What kind of leader didn't listen to its people? How can you run an empire if you don't know what they need? How do they assure you in times of fear?_

Cadet Scamooch forced himself to ignore those questions, and continued his work.

Joseph Campbell shifted in his seat uncomfortably, he could feel the cadet's eyes on him but it wasn't his eyes he was worried about. He was being watched by the Irken police, and had been for the past three week! And at any given moment they could notice the truth about him!

And it was skin crawlingly unpleasant to say the least!

Joseph shifted in his seat once more, but no matter what he did he could not get comfortable. He couldn't take this much longer, he felt antsy; like a beast stuck in an inescapable cage. It was hard enough to focus on the test in front of him when a thousand Irken eyes could be watching him right now; including the Tallest themselves!

Joseph rolled his shoulders back; they were stiff due to the fact that he was forced to sleep on a hard wood floor AGAIN! Mark had been dead on target when he said that they'd be given a rundown apartment.

' _If you can even call it that!'_ Joseph shivered at the thought. The place was practically a pigsty and even after three weeks of cleaning it over and over again; it still smelled terrible. He thanked his lucky stars that he only had one more week of Community Service! Maybe then he could hopefully push for a better place to live. Of course at the same time he was cursing those lucky stars for making his life all the more difficult.

He had woken up in an ally this morning…AGAIN! Of course to his relief he wasn't caught and more importantly he managed to catch the bus this morning. Now if only Dib would stop pestering him about it then everything would be all the easier. Of course he couldn't blame him for being worried.

Heck Zim himself was worried and for good reason…

This was the eighth time since his conversation with Tak, and Goalit; he was getting worse. And he wasn't sure why. The day after they talked, Zim felt great, but it was shortly lived, for the day after that everything went wrong! He could feel it, something had changed, a new threat had aroused. And all though he could not smell it or see it, he knew deep in his gut it was there.

Still he found himself thanking whoever was listening that he was still undiscovered by the enemy. It was a miracle that he hadn't already been caught. Of course it did help that he had a robot double to fill in for him during the night hours just in case he decided to… well he wasn't exactly sure what it was that he was sneaking off into the night to do. All he knew was he'd wake up covered in filth and tattered clothes. And strangely enough, with the tasted of fake meat on his breath!

' _At least it wasn't human flesh!'_ he shivered at the thought. _'Now that would be unsettling!'_ his stomach growled at the thought and he eminently wished he had gotten more chicken at lunch. But after he refused to stop stealing everyone's food the rest of the group moved as far away from him as possible. Not that he could blame them, no he couldn't blame them at all. He could only imagine what they all must be thinking about him by now, and he knew none of it was good. _'Maybe I should do them all a favor and disappear for a while.'_ He thought bitterly. _'After all it's already too dangerous for me to be around them.'_

It was the last thing he wanted, but he knew it was the right thing to do. His condition at the moment was far too unpredictable and if he hurt them or worse…..!

Joseph pushed the thought away; he didn't want to think about what would happen if he lost control. The last thing he wanted to do was destroy another life, he had already destroyed so many with the invasion and the aftermath of the Great War. He couldn't bear to be the cause of even more pain and destruction, the guilt was already far more than he could take.

"Alright class pencils down, the test is over!" Mrs. Dizon demanded.

Joseph finished bubbling in his last question at the same moment and in spite of himself he breathed a sigh of relief. This act was getting far too exhausting! Before the trial, this class had been his free period, but now that he had a record he couldn't be trusted with free time. So he had been forced to take another class! And the extra work was starting to have an effect on him. The bell ringed signaling the end of the school day, for most of them that is; but for Joseph it signaled the beginning of a really, really big headache!

The real irony of the situation was it was Joseph who had blown up the bridge in the first place! Well actually it was Zim who blew it up, but of course he and Zim were one in the same. And that very fact is what made this punishment so nerve racking. Someone who was watching was bound to notice…Right?

Someone watching was bound to notice that he was acting like this! Someone had to of noticed the signs by now! Either that or Zim was just getting paranoid!

He was hoping the later conclusion was correct after all he swear every time some Irken soldier approached him it was because he had finally been found out!

"Name?" An Irken soldier asked him once he reached the construction site.

"Joseph Campbell" He answered bluntly with little to no emotion.

The Irken soldier smiled "Lighten up Campbell it's just six more days. Don't tell me we've broken you already my, what a shame."

Joseph grabbed his hard helmet and began to walk over to his spot. Making cement wasn't a hard job; Joseph had to admit it was nice to take all his aggression out on something. And cement was definitely the ticket. He had a lot of aggression pent up in him lately of course he knew why! His stomach growled at the thought.

He was getting worse!

He wasn't sure he could keep this up much longer, but he also knew that if he used the robot double too long it could malfunction or have other dire consequences! After all the last thing he needed was one of the Renegades thinking he was sneaking out to randevu with the enemy. He knew that certain renegade was bound to be Mark. It's not like he was deaf, no he was a superior being with superior hearing, and he could hear Mark, him and every other human in the resistance talking trash about him as if he was nothing more than common filth.

' _Those filthy worms and their accusations'_ Joseph stiffened a growl as he added water to the dry cement and started pounding away at the mixture churning it with his shovel like he was making butter. _'And after all I've done for them.'_

" _He's hiding something"_ Mark's words cut through him like knives " _How can we trust him if he's always so secretive?"_

" _I'm sure he has his reasons."_ Of course Dib would defend him he always did. But lately Zim was beginning to notice that even Dib was looking at him with suspicions in his eyes. Zim knew that look, for it was the look Dib use to give him when they were still enemies. It was the look of curiosity, the look that Dib would get right before he got too nosey.

Oh yes, he knew that look all too well! It wasn't that he didn't want to tell them, he did; but how could they understand? 'What if they reject me? Or worse try to pick a fight, and I lose it!' The last thing he wanted to do was hurt them. He also didn't want to be turned away from by them. They were after all the only things he had left.

The only group of others that kept his life from being totally isolated. Which was good to have, isolation would not be good right now. He needed the socializing to help him from going rogue, but said socializing was also putting them at risk. He had already attacked two of them.

Joseph stiffened another growl as he continued his work. Soon the cement was ready to pour and he passed the wheel barrow to the human that would pour it. Then he grabbed another wheel barrow of dry cement and started all over again.

He did this over, and over again for the whole day; and it helped with his aggression.

Joseph froze as a loud siren filled the air, 30 minutes till curfew, it was time to go! If it were up to him he'd continue to pound at the cement; sadly it was not! Joseph put his tools away and began to walk home.

Six more days…

He was actually beginning to worry about how he was going to control his anger without the cement! Maybe he could punch some holes into the apartment walls. He shook his head at the thought. The place was already unstable as it is, one punch just might send the place tumbling down. And even if it didn't he wasn't exactly sure how he'd explain the holes to the Landlord.

He continued to ponder on this thought as he turned down his neighborhood street. He stopped and turned around sharply, he had the strangest feeling something was watching him! He knew with one sniff of the evening air that it was the same sent that had been haunting his dreams for the past several weeks. "Who's there?" he asked, but nothing answered him back.

' _DANGER!'_ The word was screaming in his mind, he turned and ran on instinct as fast as he could. He knew if he reached his house he'd be safe! He kept running faster still and didn't stop, he swear he could hear the ragged breath of another breathing down his neck, but when he got to his door and turned around nothing was there!

Was he going crazy with paranoia? Was this all in his head? He wasn't sure what to believe all he knew was that ever since the first time he woke up in that alley a few nights before, he felt that something dangerous was out to get him!

Joseph opened the door and closed it behind him quickly and breathed a sigh of relief; he was safe…For now!

"Hello brother how was your day?"

Joseph turned to his left to see that the Joshua robot double had already been activated. _'So Dib's already gone.'_ He thought bitterly. _'Well good I don't feel like listening to him tonight!'_ Then to the robot he said. "My day was fine, but I am tiered and I want to sleep."

"Okay" The robot said with a smile. "Good night bro."

"Goodnight" Zim whispered then with a yawn he walked through the curtain that separated his room from the rest of the kitchen and curled up on the floor.

His head hadn't even touched the ground before he was fast asleep.

* * *

 **(Back with** **Dib)**

 **[Location: The Dome]**

 **{Time: 11:30 PM}**

He needed answers…and he needed them NOW!

Dib Membrane poured over his research desperately searching for what he was looking for. After lunch he eminently activated his robot double and made the switch. He knew doing the switch in broad day light was risky, but he didn't want to waste any time! Dib scrolled down through the research on the Irken computer form anything useful.

Of course, he had tried talking to the Brain, but he was getting nowhere with that. The Irken computer was determine to say nothing. Only saying that Zim will tell him everything when he was ready.

' _Yeah right!'_ he thought, only to pause as he found something, a history document hidden deep within the computer's memory banks labeled: The Metamorphosis!

Dib hit the English translator on the monitor and listened as it began to read the Irken text to him in English.

"If an Amon is lucky enough to survive its first 20 years, then they may become one of the eligible few to reach The Metamorphosis. But sadly many Amons die within hours of birth while others experience other complications during the first 10 to 15 years of their lives. No knows why this happens, but for some reason the Amon is a very fragile breed, the conditions of their bodies and their environment must be perfect if The Metamorphosis is to ever take place. Because of this it is important to keep a close eye on the Worthy Smeet from the time they being growing, because as long as the Worthy Smeet continues to grow his chances of reaching the final stage are more likely. If the Amon stops growing before the final stage then they are no longer eligible for the change!"

"It is important to keep a constant watch for the symptoms of the final stage, after all the reason to why the Amons are the dominate breed is no secret! The power of a fully developed Amon strikes fear into all of us. They are a dangerous breed of blood thirsty beast that can snap at any second. Because of this it is important that we look out for the symptoms of the final stage for doing so could very well be the difference between life and death!"

Dib shivered, no wonder Mrs. Peg and the Tallest sounded so worried according to this book these Amons where a dangerous force to reckon with. No wonder they didn't want it lose in town! ' _Maybe I should just let the Irken police handle this after all the Tallest did say they'd be sending someone.'_ It sounded like the best Idea after all they would have a better idea of what to do once they encountered the Amon. _'But what if it is Zim! They'll kill him! The Tallest will make sure of it!'_ He thought. _'I have to at least make sure it's not him, before I leave this to the Irkens.'_

The computer continued to read. "Warning: Approach a transformed Amon cautiously, those going through the Metamorphosis for the first few months will have no memories of their past. They will not even remember their own name, or past friends, or instructors. This is a natural part of the Metamorphosis, one that is not fully understand. Our best theory is that the brain is slower than the body when it comes to the change. Memories will return in the order they were lived out. So until it remembers you, be sure to keep your distance a transformed Amon with no memory has been known to see everything that moves as a threat, while others simply ignore anything that doesn't obviously try to attack."

Dib forced himself to swallow his fear, as he remembers the monstrous Form Koi had taken on that fateful day. The day he realized what Zim really was. Would Zim be like that now? Would he even remember his name?

' _I have to go, no one else and town knowns about this and if it is Zim I have to protect him from the soldiers, and himself.'_ Dib forced himself leave the computer, and races out the dome.

"Do you think he really knows what he's getting into?" Gir asked the computer as he appeared from out of the shadows.

"Not likely, he may know some, thanks to his encounter with Koi but he has over looked an obvious point." The Computer Brain said. "The article said memories will return in the order they were lived. The problem is he and Zim were once enemies! Without protection the master may lash out at him in fear or confusion if he gets to close."

"Leave it to me" Gir assured him, he was in full duty mode his senses on high alert. "I'll protect them, I'll protect them both!"

* * *

 **._.**

 **Episode 5: It Came From Outer Space (Part 2) END**


	4. Part 3

**Episode 5: It Came From Outer Space (Part 3)**

 **(Back with Dib)**

 **[Location: Down town, water tower]**

Silence…

It was a deafening sound! Dib Membrane's eyes narrowed as they scanned the streets below him searching for the creature, searching for Zim. He had to be around here somewhere and Dib refused to give up until he found him!

' _It sure is a quiet night'_ he told himself with a shiver and for good reason. This silence wasn't the type of silence that followed after a dumb joke. Nor was it the awkward silence that soon followed an embarrassing moment. No this was the type of silence that only took place when a predator was on the prowl. _SO WHERE IS HE?!'_ Dib growled in obvious frustration as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He had been perched on top of the city's water tower for over an hour now in hopes of finding the beast. He knew standing out in the open like this was dangerous, but the tower was the tallest point in town and he had to find that monster; before someone got hurt!

' _It's not a monster, its Zim, and he needs you.'_ He wanted to believe those words, but images of how Koi was kept clouding his mind. Would Zim be that way too?

Suddenly a loud roar filled the air!

Dib acted at once, climbing down from his perch and running towards the sound as fast as his legs could carry him. He reached the sounds origin just in time to see a large shadow of the beast running around the corner and out of sight. Without much thought Dib gave chase, it wasn't that he was stupid…okay maybe he was a little stupid. But he didn't care how dangerous it was he had to make sure no one got hurt; not Zim, and not some innocent passerby; it was the right thing to do!

Another howl filled the air from behind him…

Dib froze obviously confused! Zim had just been in front of him and now…

Dib turned to see a shadowy silhouette creep across the street, its eyes glowing red with rage. Dib couldn't move, he was completely rooted to the spot.

The beast froze and stared at him for a moment.

"Zim?" Dib asked.

The Beast turned and crawled back into the darkness from which it came.

Dib raced after it without a moment to lose, completely and utterly unaware of the dark blue eyed beastly shadow that was following him closely!

The blue eyed beast's mouth watered with wicked delight, his enemy was close, and so was a mouthwatering snack.

He stops as if sensing something…

' _Trouble'_ he growled in deep frustration as the red glow of Zim's robotic slave came into view. It would appear Zim's SIR unit kept him on a short leash! The blue eyed beast backed away slowly, and then disappeared into the night he must reevaluate his enemy, an over protective SIR Unit would kill him if he found out he was berserk.

It after all was their duty.

* * *

 **(Still with Dib...)**

 **[Location: the edge of town]**

Exhaustion…

It had a way of taking over your body suddenly and at the worst moments, Dib breathed heavily as he continued his chase. The beast was fast, but it didn't seem to be on the run; in fact it didn't even seem to be hunting either.

Dib froze as the creature stopped to dig through the garbage in front of some business establishment. Dib raised his brow in obvious confusion _'It's supposed to be a meat eater, so why is it acting like a scavenger instead of a predator?'_ It was very strange behavior to say the least, but it defiantly got his attention. _'Maybe I should just hang back and observe it, see if it's really Zim.'_ he thought. _'After all he doesn't seem to be hurting anyone.'_ Dib pulled out a note pad and pin and began taking notes.

 _Specimen: Amon_

 _Height: Roughly 6 to 7 feet_

 _Red eyes_

 _Skinny stick like body_

 _Seems to prefer scavenging over hunting_

 _Is this really Zim_

Dib stooped to study his notes then looked back at the beast. It didn't seem as scary as Koi had been. Sure it was large and those claws were no joke, but the thing did look directly at him and did nothing but walk away. _'He's the future of his people, a possible leader of the Irken Empire. And if it's really Zim, he could even be the solution to our problems…Or he could be another one like Koi, and destroy what's left of mankind'_ Dib shook his head, he had to at least give the creature the benefit of the doubt; after all as unlikely as it felt, that thing could be Zim. And if it was that meant he would finally have the means to end this war once and for all. He'll finish changing, and challenge the Tallest, hell defeat them, and take over Irk. And then he'll make his kind leave Earth, Dib was sure of it!

He took a deep breathe; he had come to a decision.

' _It's Zim, and I'm going to help him!'_

Dib stood and stepped out of the shadows stepping towards the beast slowly. The creature was too busy rummaging through the trash to notice his approach. Dib stepped in a calm unthreatening manner, the last thing he wanted to do was startle him. He knew it could lash out in fear and Dib couldn't blame him. He was supposed to have no memories, he was alone out here with no reelection of where he was, and why.

' _I wonder if he even knows who he is?'_ Dib thought. _'Or what he is? Does he remember the transformations or does he just black out? Is there even any reasoning left in his mind?'_ Dib froze as he vaguely remembered how the book had mentioned that some Amon can go rogue. _'But he's not acting like a mindless beast'_ It was true the Amon was acting more like a stray cat or dog then some mindless rabid animal!

Dib stepped forward and flinched as his foot landed on a soda can that crunched under his weight. The creature's antenna twitched and he turned his head towards the sound. Its eyes met with Dib's; the boy froze. Neither of boy nor beast made a sound, they simply stared each other down for what felt like forever.

"Zim?" Dib asked. "It's me. Do you remember me?"

The beast hissed, but does not attack.

' _Is he going to attack me?'_ Dib could barely breathe _. 'Is he waiting for me to make the first move?'_ Dib decided to test this theory…safely of course. The boy slowly took a step back.

The creature cocked his head to the side as if curious and then to Dib's surprise it took a step forward.

Dib relaxed and took a single step forward as well.

The creature suddenly bared his teeth and growled, Dib raised his hands in a none threatening pose, but the beast continued to growl.

Dib knew it was wise to back off, but something stopped him from doing so. He couldn't quiet explain it but there was suddenly something very familiar about the creature before him. _'It's Zim, I just know it, and he won't hurt me.'_ Dib took another step closer, and the creature's growls grew louder, but Dib continued to advance.

The beast hissed and made a move, but it was not the one Dib had expected. The creature didn't move to attack; no instead it took several steps back as if… as if it were afraid?!

The realization stopped Dib in his tracks. "You have no idea what's happening to you do you?" he whispered to the beast. "Do you even know who you are?"

The beast had backed up all the way against the alley wall, its claws at the ready with his lips curled back in a low but steady growl. He hissed in obvious frustration, but nothing it did was scarring the child. The creature didn't want to hurt him, he just wanted the boy to go away, but it was obvious that the child knew little to no Irken tongue at all. _'He looks strangely familiar'_ the beast shook his head he didn't care, in fact the idea that he might know the child made him want the boy to go away all them more! He didn't understand why but, he didn't want to harm the humans.

It was strange for his kind to care for the wellbeing of anyone else but themselves, and yet he refused to hurt them. It was as if some inner voice was telling him not to, it was bizarre to say the least; after all he was a predator, and yet he was acting like prey cowering in a corner. He knew this wasn't the way it was supposed to be, but he just couldn't bring himself to be the predator, of course he had tried several times, but he had always found little to no luck.

And for several reasons, one reason was the fact that he was in a city. Yes, he could tell that he must be on some Alien planet, in the middle of some alien city, and a city was no place for a growing Amon. It was too crowded with little to no prey! What he needed was a wide open plain or a jungle, even a small forest would do. Someplace with wide open spaces and abundant amount of prey that wasn't Irken…or human.

The creature hissed louder as the boy stepped forward once more.

"It's okay Zim, I'm not going to hurt you" The boy said.

"No but I will hurt you!" The creature hissed but it was obvious that the boy did not understand him, or if he did he obviously didn't care, because the child continued to advance. He was now in striking distance, just 3 feet way, but the creature still could not bring himself to attack. _'What if I really do know this boy? What if I hurt him, or worse?! Could I really live with myself if I woke up tomorrow to find that I had hurt someone I cared about?'_ The creature growled louder in hopes that he may finally scare the boy off but the child just stopped a foot away from him.

"I'm not afraid of you" The boy said firmly. "And you shouldn't be afraid of me either. I'm a friend." The boy seemed to be trying to assure him of this. "And I am not here to hurt you, I am here to help." The boy reached out to him with one of his hand "Please let me help you Zim."

He could feel his instincts taking over; if something didn't happen and quick then he was going to kill this child! The creature fought to stay in control; no, he would not kill this child! _'I have to stay in control!'_ he knew he was capable after all he had a close encounter with a little girl just the night before and he managed to leave her unscathed. He took a deep breath and tried again "Please I don't want to hurt you" he said.

"Then don't" the boy whispered touching the creatures forehead with a slightly shaking hand. "If you don't want to hurt me then don't. This is your body and you are in control."

The creature stiffened at his touch, but the boy's calm voice soon soothed him. The child was right this was his body, and he was in charge of his actions. If only it was that easy but he knew it was not. The Amon was a dangerous creature with a fragile mind, it could snap at a moment's notice; even after centuries of showing the perfect form of control. He knew that this war between himself and the monster within would forever rage on inside of him. But he also knew that running away couldn't always be an option, no sooner or later he'd have to interact with other's, or the isolation could dissolve his rational mind leaving only the monster to do as it pleased.

He had to learn to trust himself, and stop being afraid of what he might do. It was easier said than done…of course, but he was willing to try. The creature forced himself to relax and take a seat, the boy seemed to be relieved by this decision and the creature couldn't blame him.

' _He's a brave one'_ the creature realized as he took a closer look at the child before him. He could tell that the child was not yet an adult, he didn't know how he knew this, but he could tell that the boy was at least 18. _'Perhaps I spent some time on this planet before the change began.'_ He knew this was probly true, but why he was here instead of his home planet puzzled him. Amons never leave the home world in less they have stopped growing thus eliminating their chances of ever experiencing the change.

' _So why am I here? Did something happen to Irk? Is it no longer safe for me there? Is it no longer safe for me to be with my own kind?'_ he didn't know why the last question had crossed his mind, but for some reason he had a feeling that it would be dangerous for him to try and find help from his own people. _'But this human wants to help me, and I swear I know him from somewhere!'_ his mind strained as he tried desperately to remember but it was all drawing a blank. "What is your name?" he asked.

"What?" Dib could have pulled his ears off and for obvious reasons; he knew very little Irken. Just what little he had managed to learn from Tak's ship, and while he could recognize some words he couldn't read a single Irken book. Not to mention the beast spoke so quickly that it was too fast for his brain catch up.

"Who…Are…you!" The beast said as slowly as he could manage obviously annoyed!

"Oh I'm your friend, my name is Dib…Dib Membrane…"

The creature tensed as a sudden flash of memories filled his mind. He finds himself in a class room standing in front of several rows of human students. He turns his head slightly to see a very tall woman with silver hair, she is wearing all black and she smells terrible!

"Class, I would like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendage to the student body. His name is... Zim. Zim, if you have something to say, say it now, because after this moment, I don't wanna hear another sound from you!"

The creature blinks but the memory does not go away. None of this made any sense, why was he surrounded by humans, and what was this place? ' _And why am I so short?'_ None of it made sense and just when he thought things couldn't get any weirder his mouth began to move on its own saying words he didn't want to say. "Hello, friends, I am a perfectly normal human worm baby. You have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me. Just pay no attention to me and we'll get along just fine." As he is talking the creature notices that some of his classmates look bored and uninterested except for one boy who points and stares with his mouth creature recognizes him almost eminently _'Dib'_

Suddenly time seems to fast forward around him and he finds himself sitting in one of the desk closest to the door. The smelly woman is talking again.

"Class today's lecture is about outer space... and how it will eventually implode in on itself!"

The creature suddenly stands on his desk with both arms up.

"Yes, Zim?" The woman asked, no doubt annoyed with him.

"In the event of, say, a full-scale alien invasion, how prepared do you think this planet's defenses would be? Tell me!"

' _Wait what? That was something an Invader would ask not a…'_ he froze as a sense of understanding began to wash over him. _'That's why I'm on this planet, I'm an Invader!'_ He sat back down and allowed that information to set in. ' _I'm an Invader and my name is Zim, but why am I an invader? Did I stop growing?'_

"Okay, am I the only one here who sees the alien sitting in class?"

The creature or Zim froze at those words as the students around him began to look around for an alien.

"There!"

Zim watches as the boy, no Dib points at him.

"Right there! That is no kid! He's an alien! An alien! One of the monsters I've been talking about! He's here to conquer Earth!"

Suddenly time flashes forward again; a bell rings while Zim and several other students rush out of the School. Zim is slowly walking down the steps.

"Zim…Maybe your cruddy little disguise worked on everyone else, but I'll get them to see the truth."

Zim turns _'it's that boy again! Why does he see the truth and no one else does? And why is his head so big'_

"No one will believe you." He told him as a matter of factly, as if he had done this a thousand times.

"They'll believe if I bring you to them without your disguise!" Dib exclaimed as he took out some cuffs.

Zim's eyes widen as a flood of memories filled his mind, Dib chasing him all across town trying to capture him so he could be cut open in some lab, Dib sneaking into his home for proof of his alien origins, Dib throwing water balloons at him and humiliating him in front of anyone and everyone. Dib, Dib, Dib he was always there trying to expose him for the Alien minus that he was!

"You'll never get away with this!" Dib's voice rang all around him.

"I Already have" Zim flinched as his own evil laugher echoed in his mind…

"Hey I asked you if you remembered who you are."

The creature tensed as the memories began to dissolve around him, he was back in the alley; with HIM!

"Hello are you even listening to me?" Dib snapped.

Big mistake!

"Deceiver!" The creature hissed, and lashed out with his claws!

Gir froze as a scream filled the night air…

He knew that scream, he knew it all too well!

' _Dib, he's in Danger!'_

Gir's red eyes narrowed, he knew the OTHER was close, but he had to save Dib. "I'll deal with you later." He vowed, and then took off running.

It doesn't take him long to find him, he is out cold, and bleeding.

Gir picks Dib up, and looks around, but Zim is nowhere in sight. "I got to go master." He said, and walks away.

If Zim is there, he does not answer.

* * *

 **(Back with Dib...)**

 **[Location: The Dome]**

"Mary, Mary…Come on please… wake up Mary!"

Dib groaned loudly as someone gave his arm a gentle shake, "Where am I?" he opened his eyes to see…"Gir? What happened?" he tried to get up and screamed as a flash of pain filled his body.

"Don't move, you've been hurt pretty badly" Gir told him a look of worry shone brightly across his face.

"Do you remember who did this to you?" Zim's Computer Brain asked.

Dib looked around the room and realized that he was in his bunker, they were in the Dome! "I…I" Dib fought to speak, how much should he tell them? "I was out on patrol and he- he attacked me!" he was surprise how hurt he was by this. Zim had hurt him before, but that was the old Zim, this was his best friend.

"So you know who it was?" the Computer Brain continued to question him.

Dib looked unsure. "Please tell me that wasn't Zim."

"His memory is coming back in order Dib." The computer said. "You forget you use to threaten to expose him to the world, and cut him open on lab tables."

"Oh right." Dib felt so foolish. "I guess I did forget about that."

"Just give it time." The computer assured him, "He will remember soon."

"Where is Zim?" Dib asked suddenly looking around for him. "You didn't leave him out there did you?"

"Gir had to patch you up" The Computer Brain explained.

"Guys if Zim thinks I'm the enemy he'll run to the Tallest for protection! They'll kill him!"

"You were bleeding pretty badly" Gir said softly. "I had to get you treated, you could have died Dib."

Dib blinked once…twice… _'I could have died!'_ The thought hit him like a freight train. Then it hit him "What are we going to tell Zim?"

"The master doesn't need to know" The Computer Brain spoke gravely. "I have technology that could have you completely healed by morning."

A red flag went off in Dib's mind; they didn't want to tell Zim! Why?

The Computer Brain seemed to read his mind "Trust me Dib; the master has enough on his mind."

Dib suddenly passed out as the Computer Brain injects some sensitives into his blood stream.

"You need to find him before he hurts anyone else!" The Computer Brain warned Gir.

Gir's eyes glowed intensely with a bright red sense furry, he would not fail his Master; not again! _'The mission must succeed'_ his left eye twitched as the insanity began to take over. _'The master will survive the change; I'll make sure of it! And nothing will stand in my way...!'_

* * *

 **(Back with Zim...)**

 **[Location: in a dark Alley somewhere]**

"MMMMM" Zim groaned "My head is pounding." He opened his eyes slowly and screamed!

He was cover in blood…human blood!

"No please no!" he screams looking around to see if there is anything left of his victim. He gets to his feet and freezes as two red eyes blink in front of him from somewhere in the darkness. "Gir…Gir is that you?"

The two red eyes glare at him with such hatred that Zim finds it hard to breathe, finally the owner of the eyes steps out of the shadows…it is Gir! Zim flinches as he realizes that the robot is in full attack mode all of his weapons pointed at him. He bows his head "I understand Gir, do what you must!"

Gir stares at his master for a moment longer and then attacks giving a sharp blow to his head; just below the temple.

Zim barley had a second to breathe in his next breathe before he falls to the ground. "Please Gir don't let me hurt anyone else…please!"

"You won't" Gir said gravely "You'll never hurt anyone ever again because I won't let you."

Zim tried to register what those words meant but his mind was already gone in the fog. "I'm sorry Gir" he said before passing out cold.

"No Master I am the one that is sorry" Gir spoke gravely as he picked his master up in his arms. "This is my fault" a single tear ran down his rusty metal face. "It won't happen again" he hugged his master close "It will never happen again!" He vowed as he and his Master disappeared into the Darkness.

* * *

 **Episode 5: It Came From Outer Space (Part 3) END**


	5. Next on Invader Zim

Next on Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes: Oh no Gir's gone mad with self-rage! Will he blame himself for Zim's actions? How will Dib feel around Zim now? And will the rest of the Renegades finally get with the program and realize what's going on?**

 **Tune in Next time to find out!**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**

 **Shout-out(s):** Again I give this shout out to all my loyal readers, I'm looking at you invader Johnny!

As always I thank you for reading and please review. The next episode…

 **Season 1- Episode16: Gir Goes Psycho ,** will be up on April 1st

 **Episode** **Summary:** The last time Gir went crazy, he nearly killed Zim, but Zim swore to Dib that he fixed Gir's little problem a long time ago. So why does it seem that Gir has lost it all together? Has he finally gone off the deep end for good this time, or is there a deeper meaning to his madness?

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)


End file.
